Just Another Collection of Regular Ouran Smut
by YaoiMyHeart
Summary: WARNING! Contains yaoi! Smut, oneshots, and several crackfics included. Do not be fooled by the title! Read first chapter to understand. Renge takes control of a fic on , what will she do?


Just Another Collection of Regular Ouran Smut

Content Disclaimer and Warning: By scrolling down and reading past this disclaimer, you verify that you are aware that the following contains short stories of a graphic, homosexual nature, and may include acts of a violence, mild to heavy profanity, and nonconsensual sexual situations. In no way do I, the author, support or encourage the real life acts of nonconsensual sex or sex with minors. This is meant to be taken as fiction and only fiction.

Character Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in these stories. They are all owned by Bisco Hatori and the companies and individuals to whom they are licensed.

Super Powerful Motor

Hahahahahahahahah!

Me: Um, Renge, what are you doing here?

Renge: You! You're doing this all wrong! I can't believe you call yourself a yaoi writer!

Me: -___- Urg, what is it this time?

Renge: Look! You're writing a fic with the same old pairings that everyone always uses!!! BORING!!!!!!

Me: Well, that's what people want…. You know, the regular Tamaki x Kyoya, Hikaru x Kaoru, Honey x Mori couples….

Renge: But what about Shiro, the cute bad boy shota?!?!? What about Nekozawa-san, dark, sinister prince with a cat puppet obsession?!?!?! And not to mention the cute couple of Kasonada x Tetsuya!?!?!? And why does everyone always forget Honey's younger brother, Chika?!?!? It's disgraceful!!!!

Me: Calm down, Renge… You're getting all worked up over nothing….

Renge: And then there are all the pairings that no one ever thinks of!!! Well, I won't put up with it anymore!!! I've decided, from now on, I'm taking charge of this fic! Its new name will be:

"The Most Surprising Ouran Smut in the World!!!"

Entire Cast: *groan*

Renge: So, let's go! Yaoi Ouran Smut, go!

Pairing 1:

Shiro x Mori

He watched the chocolate brown head of hair as the boy in the forest green uniform stood there, fists clenched, seething at the twins who were holding up yet another mouse costume for him to dress up in.

"There is no way I'm letting you two fags dress me up like one of your sick toys!" Shiro yelled.

"Hmmm. Is that so?" purred Hikaru as he slipped behind the boy.

"That's too bad. Because we really want to play." Purred Kaoru as he ground himself against Shiro.

"Get away from me!" Shiro yelled, but Hikaru caught his wrists.

"Come on, Shiro. Play with us." Kaoru said, placing a finger on Shiro's lips before tracing it down and capturing his jaw, leaning in for a kiss.

That's when Mori moved. Takashi was there in a flash, pushing the lusty twins aside enough to sweep Shiro up and out of their grasp. All Mori could think of was that Shiro was just as light as Honey. But he wasn't nearly as cooperative.

"Let me go!" Shiro yelled, wriggling and kicking. "Put me down!"

"Yes, put him down." Purred Kaoru.

"Hmmm, yes, let him go. He doesn't need your rescueing." Hikaru said, reaching for the exposed calve of ivory.

"Hmm." Mori grunted and heafted Shiro under his arm, sprinting down the hallway, the twins close behind in persuit.

Shiro grunted and groaned as he bounced up and down from Mori's swift jog. The twins were clawing at his legs and shorts as they gained on the two. But all Shiro could think of was how strong Mori must be to carry him so easily. The strong, muscled forearm beneath him was bouncing against his waist and rubbing his already semi-hard boyhood.

They descended two more staircases and ran through three more rooms before Mori leapt clear over a table full of squealing girls and ran through another room. The twins were completely cut off by the sudden wave of screaming fangirls when they saw Hkaru and Kaoru's faces. They would never be able to catch up to Shiro now.

Shiro opened his eyes to see Mori-sempai leaning over him, a look of far off concern in his face. They were hiding in an abandoned art room, half nude statues surrounding them. Mori couldn't help but think about how many times Mitsukuni had looked up at him like that.

"You're safe."

"W-What did you think you were doing!?! I didn't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!"

And there it came, Mori thought, that other part. The fighting part. The part that Honey didn't have. The part that made Shiro so irresistible. Mori didn't say anything, merely closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet frangrance of the boy.

Shiro thought Mori was hanging his head in shame. He bit his lip to bite back tears as he thought about Takashi. He was only trying to help. And what did Shiro do? He pushed him away. Like he always pushed everyone. So they wouldn't realize the truth. But it was hard to trust anyone after what happened to him.

"M-Mori-sempai. I'm… I'm sorry. I guess I should thank you." Shiro said, haning his head too.

Mori looked up, his eyes widening slightly with shock. Did Shiro just apologize? If his fighting spirit has been attractive, his small, insecure voice almost sent Mori into spasms of nosebleeds right there. He leaned forward, barely tipping Shiro's chin.

"Ta-takashi?" Was all Shiro could say before Mori took his mouth.

Shiro pulled away in shock, yelling, "What are you doing?!?! You pervert!! You're just like those twins!!!"

But Mori had been pushed too far, he had given in to his darker passions. How many times has he longed for Mitsukuni's lithe body? How many lust filled nights did he spend sleeplessly breathing in Honey's scent, not able to do anything about it? Now, he finally had his honey and he would eat all of it.

It only took a few struggled filled moments, and several well timed movements to unbutton the boy's shirt and pull his pants down to his ankles. Mori was eating at his delicious mouth, savoring the taste, imaging it was what Honey tasted like. Shiro was squirming and struggling, unknowingly pushing his body against Mori's hardened member, making this worse.

Mori traveled down, nipping at the ivory skin, placing kisses and sucking softly as he came to his collarbone. Shiro was gasping, hating himself for loving the feel of that cursed mouth on his skin. He didn't even realize Mori's other hand was on his chest until his left nipple was tweaked by the storng tan fingers. However, he was quickly distracted by the warm mouth descending on the other nipple.

The squeak that came out of his mouth was enough to make Mori cum right then and there. But he restrained himself and quickly cut the foreplay, licking at the beautiful navel as he bit at the elastic band of his white briefs, pulling them down with his teeth. Shiro was grabbing at Mori's black hair, panting and red faced as tears streamed down his face.

"T-Takashi!" He begged, "Please, don't."

But he didn't realize was that one word was enough to push Mori completely over the brink. He had said Mori's name just like Honey would. Mori didn't waste time. He placed his mouth over the head of the stiff member, sucking gently as he ran his tongue beneath the foreskin and around the tip. Shiro gasped, moaned, wanting more and hating himself for it. Shiro was arguing with himself when all though was lost as Takashi descended completely on the young boyhood.

Shiro leaned forward, gripping Mori's hair, mouth open, screaming as he bucked his hips in time to Mori's own head bobbing. Spit was covering the shaft as Mori increased pace, Shiro breahing harder, his whole body covered in a blush. He felt the pressure in his balls tighten as a deep groan swelled up inside of him. He came, biting down hard on Mori's shoulder, his whole frame shuddering as he whimpered.

The warm seed filled Mori's mouth and he savored the smooth, creamy taste of the boy. He ran his tongue over the tip, milking the boy for all he had. Shiro tasted wonderfully, and Mori leaned forward, kissing the boy, letting him taste his own essence. Shiro went deeper into the kiss before pulling back and punching Takashi.

"Get away from me! I hate you!" The boy leapt up, red faced, as he pulled his cum stained pants back up and button his shirt. He ran out of the room, leaving Mori to lick at the corner of his mouth where some white cum residue was left. That was why he couldn't do with Honey what he did with Shiro. Because he couldn't bare Mitsukuni hating him.

A few days later, Shiro was being terrorized by the twins again, when he leaned over towards Mori and called in a seductive voice, "Takashi! Will you save me again?"


End file.
